O Pássaro de Argila Colorido
by T. Lecter
Summary: O criador dá a vida, e só ele tem o poder de tomá-la. A arte é uma imitação da vida. //Deidara e Sai//Presente pra Bih e Téh.//


_Os personagens de Naruto realmente pertencem a Kishimoto. Mas quando eu for Deus transformarei Naruto em um anime Yaoi. Tá... mais yaoi do que já é. Prontofalay._

E um OI pra galera de Portugal que visita minhas fics ;)

-Q?/

* * *

**O Pássaro de Argila Colorido**

**-**

Pensei muito antes de oferecer essa fic a alguém, e decidi dedica-la às duas pessoas que estavam comigo no momento em que eu tive a inspiração 'chuveiresca' de fazê-la:

**Bih e Téh (Lady Murder), essa fic é pra vocês.**

**-**

_"Tente outra coisa, tente ver as coisas de um modo diferente. Tente outra cor. E se não for amor, outro tipo de gente. Tente ver além do que você já tem à sua frente."_

___(Engenheiros do Hawaii – Onde menos se espera)_

_**-**_

A arte tinha uma forma interessante de aproximar as pessoas. Rasgava ao meio as convenções e fazia do absurdo uma realidade magnífica. A arte criava homens que na maioria das vezes não precisavam de mais nada além da própria imaginação para se manterem vivos. Ela criava laços entre os artistas, os tornavam amigos íntimos ou inimigos declarados. Era separatista, egoísta, metafórica. Por esses motivos a arte parecia cada vez mais sedutora.

E por uma incrível coincidência, numa manhã outonal no Japão, quando a paisagem era pintada de folhas secas por ventos mágicos e enigmáticos, dois artistas se encontraram num parque. Quem os via de longe poderia jurar que eram dois reflexos de criaturas tremendamente distintas, mas que possuíam uma característica notável: o esnobe olhar crítico que costuma tachar tudo como sendo inferior à arte.

Mas bastou um contato entre seus orbes para compreenderem o quão semelhantes eram por dentro, contrariando suas aparências tão contrárias.

Uma beleza fria ornamentava seus rostos.

De um lado, o longo cabelo loiro fazia par com os olhos verdes e lábios finos, uma cascata de brilhos contra a pele bronzeada de um homem não muito alto. Suas roupas largas e claras davam a ele um aspecto angélico, desumanizado e característicos dos artistas mais convictos de que nada supera sua obra.

Do outro lado, os curtos cabelos negros, o par de olhos gélidos, a roupa fechada e preta como as asas mortuárias de um abutre. Sua pele era branca como a luz do dia, um jogo de preto e branco; a junção de todas as cores e a falta completa de todas elas. Seu sorriso cínico riscado nos lábios carnudos da boca tão bem desenhada pelas mãos de um artesão caprichoso.

O singelo amanhecer rosa do outono os fez se aproximarem da sombra fresca de uma árvore. O silêncio acompanhava a respiração compassada de ambos e açoitava o juízo do céu que uivava furioso, parecendo prestes a entrar em colapso caso o sol não decidisse aquecer com mais fervor aquele planeta tão estranhamente belo.

Por uma fração de segundos eles voltaram a se encarar; aqueles sorrisos ensaiados que se criticavam e os orbes queimando de curiosidade a tentar decifrar o segredo por trás da íris misteriosa que os guardava.

Os artistas têm uma estranha facilidade em reconhecer um ao outro, mas a notável mania de apreciar falsamente a capacidade artística alheia.

Nas mãos ambos traziam suas armas. O loiro, uma sacola em tons de cinza, sem muitos adereços, sem a beleza em branco e preto que tinha a do outro rapaz. Tal disparidade, porém, não era ainda suficiente para que um julgasse a visão artística do outro.

"Pinto a vida que as pessoas não vêem." Disse o rapaz de pele extremamente branca, exibindo seus pincéis recém retirados da bolsa.

"Eu faço esculturas mortas da vida." Rebateu o loiro, num suspiro.

Sentaram-se lado a lado. Nenhum deles parecia disposto a exibir seus dotes. Estavam concentrados na chuva de folhas crepitantes que banhavam o chão umedecido. A visão periférica foi suficiente para que se analisassem. Cada um usando de suas peripécias adolescentes de flertar com a beleza do outro sem levantar a suspeita de que o estão fazendo. Olhavam para frente, mas enxergavam perfeitamente os lados.

O loiro abriu a bolsa e ousou exibir-se ao pintor. Esculpiu sem pressa, na argila, um pássaro de asas abertas. Aquela argila branca, com a ausência do brilho das cores que os olhos negros do rapaz ao lado eram acostumados a ver. Mas ele contemplou as formas, as ondulações que formavam penas, os detalhes feitos com as unhas, com os palitos dirigidos por dedos hábeis e decidiu que não havia pássaro vivo algum que pudesse competir com a beleza daquele branco e morto nas mãos do escultor. Notou, também, um fio negro que fora preso ao pé sensível da criatura, pensou em perguntar o que era, mas que artista explica sua arte?

O escultor entregou a ele sua criação. Trocaram mais um sorriso falso e o pássaro branco pousou nas mãos do rapaz de preto. Pincéis e aquarelas ganharam o mundo e as cores passaram a marcar presença na escultura. O pintor tinha o cuidado de não desmanchar os detalhes formados nas frágeis curvas da argila. Quando as cores pararam de surgir, tinha na mão uma aquarela viva de tons vibrantes, o pássaro tinha olhos negros, tais quais os seus, a penugem de argila ganhara vida com a mistura do vermelho e amarelo, as intensas luzes do amanhecer tornavam mais brilhante a recém-nascida criação dos dois.

"Deidara." Informou o loiro, apreciando a frágil vida refletida nas asas de sua escultura.

"Sai." Devolveu o outro, bestificado com a capacidade da argila de ser modelada no ponto certo para caber em sua pintura.

Deidara tirou do bolso um isqueiro e sorriu miteriosamente. Sai então compreendeu a utilidade daquele discreto fio preto que pendia do pé do pequeno pássaro. Sorriu. Derramou no chão uma grande quantidade de tinta azul e pousou a pintura viva sobre ela. O loiro acendeu o fio negro com seu isqueiro e ambos se afastaram.

Os dois confrontaram seus olhares e sem nenhuma pergunta, sem críticas ou qualquer outra palavra que pudesse surgir de repente, eles se permitiram entregar a um beijo. Os lábios frios a se chocar contra outros, a suavidade de cada um, o poder explosivo que teve o contato. E no curto espaço daquele beijo, o pássaro banhado naquele rio de tinta azul explodiu, levando às alturas respingos coloridos nascidos da mistura de areia, fogo, fumaça e tinta. Um jogo de reflexos solares recaiu sobre a imagem, o vento assanhou as cores, desenhou imagens desconexas, e levou a fumaça embora.

Não era a primeira vez que os dois se encontravam naquele lugar silencioso. Nem seria a última, provavelmente. Aquele parque os dividia igualmente. Podiam se dar ao luxo de correr à redundância de serem duas metades iguais. Fora a primeira vez que se falaram, que ousaram se mostrar, exibir suas vidas, quebrar o silêncio de suas almas.

A união da forma e total ausência de cores de Deidara com o conjunto de todas as cores sem forma de Sai. Por coincidência, ambos eram artistas. Por coincidência, somavam-se um ao outro. Acresciam detalhes a seus olhares. Complementavam os anseios de suas excêntricas visões artísticas. Por coincidência, criaram e deram fim à vida de uma obra de arte.

"A arte é uma explosão."

Nasceu do atrito de dois extremos, ganhou formas mortas e recebeu cores que lhe presentearam com a vida. Morreu com um beijo. Durou pelo tempo que dura o prazer pela conclusão de mais uma obra de dois homens. E assim foi a curta vida do pequeno pássaro de argila colorido. Uma explosão de cores vivas.

--x--

* * *

_**N/A:** __Então... ontem minha inspiração morreu. Daí eu comecei a cantar "Mon Bijour" –q?/ E a pensar se eu amava mais meu chuveiro ou a minha família... então cheguei à conclusão de que amo meu chuveiro, mas não mais que à minha família! LOL! Bom, o fato é que pensando no chuveiro e no banho maravilhoso que eu teria, a inspiração ressuscitou e eu pensei nessa fic. Não que uma coisa tenha realmente a ver com a outra, mas de repente a expressão "Abraço frio" me veio à cabeça junto do Pássaro de argila colorido. Ficou brega, mas eu ashay deegna. UHAUHAHUAHU_

___Espero que tenham gostado, menénas. S2_

___Chuveiro dando idéia pra explosão –q comofas/_

_****__A frase está em desuso, mas ainda é válida: Se eu não quisesse reviews, escrevia fics e guardava no Baú da Felicidade do Sílvio Santos._

_****__E a quem ler e não manda review, espero que o moderador do Orkut delete sua conta. –Q_


End file.
